pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferbeas and Phin
In this episode, Phineas and Ferb build a machine that can switch 2 people's vocal chords and brain to the other person's human body, and the other person's vocal chords and brain to the person. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz builds a destroy-this-then-make-a-lazerinator, and when it was accidentally pointed to phineas and ferb's invention, Phineas has to live in Ferb's body, and Ferb has to live in Phineas's body. Then they both try to make the same invention again to make stuff come back together. Summary It was a regular summer day. Phineas and Ferb looked in their list of inventions and had to make a invention that wasn't in their list. Phineas decides to invent a Body-Switcher machine that can switch bodies from one person to another. Meanwhille, Perry gets in his lair and listens to Major Monogram. "Hello, Agent P," says Monogram. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in his old planning schemes again. We don't know what he's doing, because... we know that he's just building something, but, uh... of course, We don't know what it is... eh... Well anyways, put a stop to it! Monogram out." Screen turns to static. Perry gets on his jetpack and flies off. Meanwhille, Phineas and Ferb are finished building their machine and shows it to Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet. Phineas explains what the contraction does. Back to Agent P's mission, he makes it to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building and he gets zapped by a lazer and freezes for no reason except his head and left and right arms. Then, Dr. Doofenshmirtz comes in. He tells Agent P that he was zapped by a frozen body inator, which he said he wasn't suppose to use it. He then shows his destroy-this-then-make-a-lazerinator, and he explains what it does. He says that it can zap anything and the anything gets destroyed but then makes a lazer from the consumer of the "thing." But then, Agent P easily escapes for no reason, then tries to destroy the inator, but then it presses a button and it points to Phineas and Ferb's machine unguarded. Candace was about to bust his brothers, but then, Phineas and Ferb then got hit by a lazer from their machine from the lazer from Doofenshmirtz's machine, then after the lazer faded, the machine exploded, and the boys fainted. Candace then showed everything to Mom, and then she sees nothing. She also thought Phineas and Ferb were sleeping in their backyard, but actually they fainted. When mom left, Ferb sounded like Phineas, and Phineas sounded like Ferb. Phineas and Ferb (from different bodies) went to look at a mirror and they both find out that they are in different bodies. Phineas and Ferb are shocked, and they decide to try to do something before Candace busts them. Meanwhille, Agent P finally destroys the inator, but then, he gets a message from Major Monogram, and he says that their owners have been switched bodies, and Agent P needs to rebuild the inator and the invention they build to bring them back to their own bodies, or else he has to move away from their family forever. Dr. Doofenshmirtz hears what Monogram is saying, so Doofenshmirtz helps Agent P rebuild the thing. To be finished... Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages